Witch Training
by CodyLinleyluva
Summary: Lilly, an ordinary 15 old year girl discovers she's a witch. Who is her new trainer? Actor, Cody Linley. What she doesn't know is her friend, and guy she likes, Matt, is also a wizard and his trainer, Cody's best friend, is Joe Jonas.


**Full Summary:** Lilly, an ordinary 15 old year girl who goes to an ordinary school, discovers she's a witch. Who is her 4th year trainer you may ask? well that would be actor, Cody Linley. Lilly's friend, and secret crush, Matt also finds out he's a wizard, but Lilly doesn't know, and guess who his trainer is… Joe Jonas. Follow Lilly's journey as she discovers her new powers, makes new friends, gets closer to her crush, goes to celebrity parties and hardest of all, keeps all of this a secret.

**A/N:** I know I'm starting a new story but I am planning on updating my other one soon! I've just had this idea in my head for ages and wanted to write it. I hope you all like it! Oh and this won't have much of Hannah Montana in it, it might come in later but not at the moment, its mostly just about Lilly, Matt, Cody and Joe

**Chapter 1 – Witch?!**

"Now as you all remember, in your first year as witches and wizards you all had a fourth year trainer for two years." Professor Pevensie said. He was in the hall addressing all of his fourth year students. "It is now your turn to train a brand new witch or wizard. Now as you all know you will need to meet up with this student everyday after his or her school day and on the weekends. You will need to train them all standard spells and prepare them for joining this academy in their third year. This student could be anywhere in the world, from any sort of background but remember, no one can find out what they are, not even their parents."

"This is so cool!" Joe whispered to Cody.

"I know. We finally get to train our own first years"

Joe Jonas and Cody Linley are best friends. They had been since their first year as wizards because their trainers had been best friends. They also happened to live really close to each other, LA to be exact because both of them are famous. That's right, Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers and Cody Linley, famous actor, are best friends AND are both wizards.

"Your first task is to write a letter to your first year." Professor Pevensie continued. "You will be given their names and you must write them a letter explaining to them that they are a witch or wizard. You are to inform them of when your first meeting will be and don't forget to tell them to keep it secret."

"Oh man, write them a letter." Joe said.

"Creative mind not working for you Joe?" Cody laughed.

"My mind is very creative, thankyou. I just…how do you explain to someone, in a letter, news as big as this? What do you write?"

"It's not that hard, just write, 'sorry to inform you that you are a wizard'"

"It's not a bad thing man! Being a wizard has changed my life, in a good way"

"Joe, calm down I was joking. Come on I'm sure you can think of something. Look here's the list with our first year's names"

"Who did you get?"

"No… I got a witch. Her name's Lillian Truscott"

"Give me the list now" Joe snatched the list out of Cody's hands and looked for his name. "Hah! I got a wizard, his name is Matt Marshall, look both of our kids live in Malibu, do you think they know each other?"

"Maybe, now come on lets write these letters!"

Cody went straight to writing his letter while Joe just sat there for a while, trying to think of what to write.

_Dear Matt Marshall_

'No that sounds pathetic and way too formal' Joe thought. Ok here it goes…

_Matt Marshall,_

_I am sorry to inform you _no wait scratch that

_I am glad to inform you that you are one of few people in the world who has been given a special opportunity. You are a wizard. My name is Joe Jonas and I will be your new trainer._

Joe carried on with the letter, sure it was kinda lame but how else do you tell some they have magical powers? He explained a little more to Matt in the letter and told him they he would meet him tomorrow afternoon in his room and to make sure he was alone, and of course not to tell anyone.

_Looking forward to meeting you. Your new trainer,_

_Joe Jonas_

Joe folded the letter, put it in the envelope provided and quickly scribbled Matt's name on the front. He looked over and saw that Cody had finished writing his letter too so they went up to Professor Pevensie, handed him their letters and left to go hang out together at Joe's house.

**Malibu**

Lilly was walking home from school. 'Another normal day at school' she thought to herself, 'hanging out with Miley and Oliver, my two best friends, and trying to get Matt to notice me. Well he does notice me, but he doesn't realise I like him…I wish he could see it, I wish he would let me spend more time with him, talk to him more, but he doesn't seem to want to be around me so much.'

Lilly sighed as she opened the front door. She went to get a snack from the kitchen then went into her room to check her emails.

In her room she noticed a letter on her bed. Why? She had no idea so she went and picked it up. Her name was scribbled messily on the front but she didn't recognise the handwriting. She opened it up and read the letter.

_Dear Lillian Truscott,_

_It is my job to inform you that you are one of few witches in this world. My name is Cody Linley and I am a fourth year wizard. My task is to train you as a witch and teach you basic spells. As you may guess this must be kept a secret. No normal people can find out about us, not even your parents know that you are a witch. I will explain more to you at our first meeting which will have to be tomorrow. Could you be in your room tomorrow, alone, at 3.30pm and I will find you to start our first lesson._

_From your trainer and new friend,_

_Cody_

"Wow" Lilly said out loud. A witch? She is a witch? This can't be real, it can't. Cody Linley…as in Cody Linley the actor? No it can't be real. But Lilly decided to make sure she was in her room tomorrow, just in case.

Lilly went back to checking her email and doing her normal thing, realising that these may be some of the last things she did as a normal, teenage girl.

I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
